Bane Bane no Mi
The Bane Bane no Mi, or the Boing Boing Fruit, is a Paramecia-Type Devil Fruit, rated at Tier 5, and costing 3 traits. Description Devil Fruit Ability: The user is able to transform various parts of their body into metal springs.washed by water. Current User Booker D. Fawkes Usage History (Oldest to Newest) *Galles Iggy Ralyem *Jack Ripper *Tyler Marx *Jason Neku *Krieg *Booker D. Fawkes (Current User) Approved Techniques Galles Iggy Ralyem *'Bane Bane no Mi' - Free DF Technique (4) **'Type:' Devil Fruit Ability **'Range:' Self **'Description:' Allows Galles to turn various body parts and even internal workings into springs. *'Primavera' - 18 (Branched from Bane Bane no Mi) **'Type: '''Devil Fruit Ability **'Range:' Self **'Description: Utilizing his Devil Fruit powers, Galles has learned how to expand them to the point that he can actually compress additional springs inside his original springs, increasing the power they output to devastating effect. Once he has done so, his springs seem to increase marginally in size and when they compress or release it sounds something like a gun going off. Once Primavera has been activated, Galles' can use the Primavera version of several of his techniques. *'''Avera Shot - 4 **'Type: '''Defensive **'Range:' 12 Meters Aerial Line, 7 Meter Landing Radius **'Description: After turning his shins, ankles or hips into a spring, Galles compresses the energy and then releases it, blasting off into the sky wildly and quickly. He will blast through cloth and thin wood with no damage but anything thicker will cause damage, though anything below metal in terms of durability and strength is unlikely to stop him. *'''Avera Sniper - 4 **'Type: '''Offensive **'Range:' 15 Meters **'Description: Turning his sword arm into an extension spring, Galles is capable of thrusting while shooting his arm forward, skewering a foe on his blade at a long range. *'Avera Thrust '- 6 **'Type: '''Offensive **'Range: 'Six Feet **'Description: 'Galles turns his elbow into a spring and compresses it then releases the compression when he thrusts his blade forward. This adds considerably more speed, force and power to the thrust, allowing him to do far more damage then a normal thrusting attack would. *'Primavera Thrust '14 (Branched From Avera Thrust) **'Type: Offensive **'Range: '''Twelve Feet **'Description:' After activating Primavera, Galles turns his elbow into a spring and inside that, another spring forms inside the original spring. Afterwards he assumes a thrusting position with his arm and thrusts forward while firing the springs. This results in a thrust that practically explodes forward at speeds that produces the sound of a sub-sonic bullet rushing forward. The force of the oncoming air push actually buffets the target before the blade slams into them, which does so with enough force to send them back several feet. The entire thing hits in a matter of split seconds as the coils retract back equally fast. The recoil can be quite devastating if Galles isn't prepared for it, however. *'Avera Torque''' - 8 Branch: Avera Thrust **'Type:' Offensive, Melee **'Range: '''Six Feet **'Description: Twisting his arm and in turn the blade as he executes an Avera Thrust, Galles is capable of knocking or pushing back a foe the blade hits. Jack Ripper *'''Bane Bane no Mi Free Devil Fruit(4) **'Type: '''Support **'Range: Self **'Stats: '''N/A **'Description: 'Jack has become a Spring man. With this power Jack has the ability to change certain parts of his body into Springs. *'Bane Bane no Spear Shot '(2) **'Type: 'Offensive **'Range: 'Close-Midrange **'Stats: 'N/A **'Description: 'Jack springs horizontally like a spear at the opponent with his fists aimed forward. This technique uses the effect of the Bane Bane no Mi fruit allowing Jack to spring off the mark for a much faster and longer spear. *'Bane Bane no Drop Shot (4) **'Type: '''Offensive **'Range: Close **'Stats: '''N/A **'Description: 'Jack springs forward with the power of the Bane Bane fruit and releases a front drop kick to the opponent. The kick applies more force because of the increased speed. *'Bane Bane no Straight Shot (4) **'Type: '''Offensive **'Range: Close **'Stats: '''N/A **'Description: 'Jack springs forward with the power of the Bane Bane Fruit and throws a basic punch at the opponent. The punch applies more force through the increased speed. *'Bane Bane no Soar (2) **'Type: '''Defensive **'Range: Self **'Stats: '''N/A **'Description: 'Jack springs with the power of the Bane Bane no Mi Fruit to up to 5 metres high. He will usually do this to avoid long distance attacks. Tyler Marx *'Bane Bane no Mi '(4 - Free) **'Type: 'Devil Fruit **'Range: 'Self **'Stats: 'N/A **'Description: 'Officially a badass now, Tyler can transform parts of his body into iron springs. Whether it's his arms, legs, neck, or whatever, Tyler literally becomes a living spring-man. At this level, however, he can not turn any specific internal things (such as bones or muscle) into springs, only entire parts of the body. *'Bane Bane no Punch (4) **'Type: '''Offensive **'Range: Short-Medium **'Stats: '''N/A **'Description: 'After turning his arm (but not his hand) into a spring, Tyler contracts the spring and then, in a punching motion, quickly releases it it. The force behind this causes the punch to be slightly stronger as well as makes it able to reach greater distances up to four feet past his initial reach due to the stretching of the spring. *'Bane Bane no Jump (4) **'Type: '''Supportive **'Range: N/A **'Stats: '''N/A **'Description: After turning both his legs (but not his feet) into springs, Tyler contracts the spring and then, while jumping up, quickly releases it. The force behind it causes the jump to be much greater, allowing Tyler to jump up to 6 feet in the air before falling back down. Upon landing back on the ground, if Tyler does not turn his springs back into regular limbs, he will most likely repeat the same technique again. Jason Neku *Bane Bane no Mi (4) **'Type: '''Support **'Range: Self **'Stats: '''N/A **'Description: 'Jason transforms (a) body part/parts into a spring. *Compression punch (4) **'Type: 'Offensive **'Range: 'Medium **'Stats: 'N/A **'Description: Jason compresses his legs to shoot himself towards the foe and deliver a slightly stronger punch. *Compression block (4) **'Type: '''Defensive **'Range: Close **'Stats: '''N/A **'Description: 'Jason uses the spring on his body to block a blow. If the attack is to strong the spring will not be able to absorb all the inertia and Jason will fly back from the spring. Krieg *'Bane Bane no mi (4) **'Type: '''Support **'Range: 'Self **'Stats: 'N/A **'Description: '''The user is able to transform various parts of their body into metal springs. Category:Paramecia